UNTITLED
by Relena Carter
Summary: READ, You'll like it. Relena/ Heero, UNtilted, Please reccomend story titles. Sorry about Spelling
1. IGNORE THIS PART!!!!!!!!!!! SUPPOSED TO ...

** Nick's First love   
**  
**Nick looked out the dark window of the backstreet boys limo. He was alone in the limo, on his way to a practice.  
They had a new choreographer, Her name was Kayla and the backstreet boys told him, she was perfect for him. He didn't know.   
He was worried though. He thought she was going to be another one of those gold diggers, after his money or chasing after the publicity like his other girl friend Sarah.   
  
He finally arrived at pratice, when he got into the dancing room, he stopped, There she was , the girl he had been dreaming about all his life. He knew that was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with her, would she think the same?  
**The next one's coming.


	2. Default Chapter

** I have no Idea what to call this! Relena, Hilde, Midii, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Heero are all 18.  
Relena is Vice- Foreign minister still, while ruling the kingdom, the colonies, and earth. She was nominated, The most famous person in the world, so every one knows her.   
Here's the pairings for this story:  
Relena-Heero  
Hilde-Duo  
Midii-Trowa  
Sally- Wufei  
Kayla-Quatre  
Noin-Milliardo  
  
I'll introduce, Kayla, who is myself, later on. Any questions email @ KMHaywood@aol.com i am ungrounded!!!!!!!!!!! Did you hear about Gundam wing!!! Guess what!!!!!!! Cartoon Networks putting it back on March 12, At 4:30pm, YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Read on!!!!!!  
  
** "Sally, I know this is dangerous!" Relena stated while sipping her tea, " But I need a vacation and this girl is the only one who looks remotely close to me. I'm going to do this!"  
"Okay, Fine, but I'm the only one who knows, I'll get in contact with Kayla Haywood tonight. How's things going with Heero and where is he?" Sally said.  
"He's having a meeting with Noin about upbooting the security around here, News is, Someone is back and starting up Black Fang. I now have Heero sleeping in my room at night, eating with me, sitting with meeting and escorting my everywhere," Relena said while blushing.  
"Yea and you Love every minute of it!" Sally said while laughing.  
*knock , Knock*  
"Come in!"  
"Ray Ray!!!!!!" Duo shouted with Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Heero, and a girl with blond hair, Relena recognized as Midii Une, Trowa's Fiancee and childhood sweet heart, walk in.  
"Duo! Where's Hilde!!!! Hey everyone, What are you doing here?" Relena cried standing up.   
"We have to stand around and watch your every move because you're too weak to fight those stupid assassinations!" Wufei said.  
Nobody noticed Sally standing behind Relena fighting her emotions. ' OMG! I haven't seen him in a long time! He's pretty cute! What!!!!!! I'm falling for a pigheaded jerk!!!' Sally thought and than heard what Wufei said.  
"At least she's not afraid to stand up to stupid Jackbutt's like you!" Sally stated stepping out from behind Relena.  
Wufei gasped.  
"Sally! How ya been!!!!! I've been busy eating food and...."  
"Duo!!!" Relena said. Relena sat down at the table and invited every one to eat Lunch with her  
"Sure!!!" they said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~2:30 pm, Preventers headquaters, a block away from where Relena was staying, Sally's POV~~~~  
*click-click*  
Sally typed into the computer.  
"Now to write a summary about Kayla Haywood to give to Relena, I've already booked Relena's flight to Kansas City, Missouri." Sally mumbled.  
To: RPeaceCraft@sanc.org  
From: Preventers22296sall@preventers.org April 22, 197  
Relena, Here's all the information about Kayla Haywood, her family, home, school and schedule. I've talked with Mrs. Haywood and Mr. Haywood about it and their delighted to have you come to their home. Kayla is a bit optimistic and has worries. But that's okay. When I saw her it was weird because she looks so much like you except with glasses. It's almost like..... Never mind. Here's your information.  
Name: Kayla Michelle Haywood Birthday: March 25, 1987, Age:13 Family: Dana Haywood,(33) Charles Haywood, (33) Chris Haywood (10) Dog, Max,(puppy). School: Gale Smith Middle School. Grade: 8th Housing: 8 bedroom mansion, 9 bathrooms.  
Overall, Kayla's really hyper, LOVES the BACKSTREET Boys. Lives on Candy. Single, Blond hair blue eyes. (Look in the mirror!) When you meet her you'll understand.   
Gotta go! Be ready around 3:00 in the afternoon. I told Noin I needed to have a meeting with All the Gundam Pilots, Pagan already knows and says he'll keep the secret to his death. This is very discreet Relena don't tell anyone!! I'm emailing Kayla right now telling her parent's when you'll be in. Kay? Bye tomorrow 3:00, flight leaves @ 3:30. Cut your hair to your shoulders. Have Midii do it, she's great with hair. Bye.  
Sally Po.  
  
Sally sent the email and heard a voice behind her.  
"What are you doing here Woman," Wufei said while coming up behind her and got close to her ear sending chills up Sally's spine," And what's with Kansas City?"  
Sally quickly clicked out of the internet.  
"What do you want," Sally said.  
"Long time no see," Wufei said sitting next to her.  
"Yes, Wufei, I....... I...... Did you really mean it before I left that you loved me?" Sally said quietly.  
"Depends did you mean it back?"   
"Am Interrupting something mushy and gooey!!!!!" Duo said smiling.  
"I am going to kill you, BAKA!!!!!!" Wufei cried and chased him around the room.  
  
Okay, here's the story, Relena goes to Kansas City to take over Kayla's life while Kayla stays at home. Relena and Kayla get to know each other. Meanwhile, The Gundam pilots and the girls are searching for her except only Sally knows. Milliardo and Noin are married and are searching too. Noin finds out that Sally knows, and won't tell. So Noin yells @ her............ Quatre goes on a business trip to Kansas City and accidentally with his car hits Kayla and thinks it's Relena, cuz Kayla's glasses flew off her head......... Wanna know the rest? Gotta wait!!! Bye!!!!!!!  
Relena Carter  
  



	3. Relena in Kc ch2

Relena in Kansas City chapter 2.

** **

** **

Hey, What's up?! It's Relena Carter... Why am I so late on fanfiction? Guess and you'll be wrong!!!!!!!! Lol!!!!!!!!! Anyways, This story came to me when I Found out my brother's best friend's sister who is 13 Loved Gundam Wing with me. So she and I pretended I was Relena PeaceCraft who took over my life. It's funny. She recently moved and I miss her terribly. But here's my story. MAKE SURE TO READ THE 1ST Chapter!!!!!!!!

** **

** **

** **

******Relena felt excited yet sad because she had to leave her home, But she needed a vacation.It was about 7:00 in the morning and she just asked Heero to leave the room so she could get dressed. She hurriedly finished packing and threw every suitcase out the window to Pagan below. Pagan caught every one, which there were about 4.**

**She stripped off her robe and there she was in her regular dress, which consisted of A dark navy blue long ankle skirt and a Violet shirt.**

·***Knock ***

·**"Relena, are you ready?" Heero asked through the door.**

·**"Yes!" Relena called and skipped out.**

·**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1:57 pm~~~~~~~~~~~**

·**Relena barely yawned and settled down in Sally's office. It was about 2:00 and Sally was about ready to come over the intercom and call Heero to the Garage which was about 10 minute walk from where they were. In those 10 minutes Relena was out of Sally's back door and right into Pagan's car to the airport. **

·**"Relena, you know the rules, I'll call you, don't call me at all, unless there's assassination/press at your guy's front door. When Heero comes back from the garage I'll tell him you said you had a emergency meeting, and that I don't know where it is. Okay here I go." Sally said while pulling out an object which was supposed to make her voice sound different, She held it up to the intercom and pressed a large red button. **

·**"Heero Yuy, Please report to the garage immediantly." Sally said and ran over to her desk and sat down. **

·**Heero burst in.**

·**"Relena come with me to the garage." Heero said.**

·**"No, Sally is discussing an important deal with me, you go, she and I will be fine." Relena said calmly gazing at her skirt.**

·**"Okay." Heero said and turned and walked out.**

·**"Okay, Relena let's go." Sally said.**

·****

** **

**S****orry so short, gotta run!!!!!!! Don't forget review!!! **

******Relena Carter******

·****


End file.
